


Я в тебя верю

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Tigresa_Romana



Series: 2016: Special quest [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cults, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санта Муэрте (исп. Святая Смерть) — современный религиозный культ, распространённый в Мексике и США и заключающийся в поклонении одноимённому божеству, персонифицирующему смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я в тебя верю

**Author's Note:**

> описываемый ритуал является сугубо фантазией автора

— Операция назначена на завтра, третье ноября. Созвонись с Моралесом, если его информаторы решили нас провести — последствия будут…  
  
Джаред застыл в дверном проеме гостиной. Дженсен тут же замолк и виновато посмотрел на него. Смартфон голосом Дэниела продолжал уверять, что ничего не сорвется и Аллесандро Варгас, сын одного из основателей Ла Фамилиа, недавно возглавивший группировку Ла Ресистенция, будет схвачен.  
  
— Ладно, Дэн. Мне пора.  
  
Джаред, продолжая молчать, сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Прости, но это наш шанс. Мы прижали Варгаса — ему просто некуда деться с ранчо, где он окопался. Я слишком долго работал для этого. Пожалуйста.  
  
Джаред мотнул головой, развернулся и вышел.  
  
— Джаред!  
  
Дженсен услышал, как он прошел по коридору и хлопнул дверью мастерской.  
  
_«— Ты же знаешь, как сильно я боюсь, когда ты уезжаешь. Тем более на такие опасные операции._  
  
— Я — агент ФБР. Это моя работа.  
  
— С которой однажды ты можешь не вернуться!»  
  
Если Джаред запирался у себя, бесполезно было стучать, просить впустить или уговаривать не сердиться. Дверь «прибежища безумного художника» — как называл свою мастерскую Джаред — четко ограничивала неприкосновенную часть его территории. Куда он не пускал все, что могло быть связано с внешним миром и прочими раздражающими факторами. Джаред источал свет, радовался жизни и восхвалял ее в своих картинах.  
  
И Дженсен не вмешивался. Даром, что его работу невозможно было отделить от крови, смерти и наркотиков. Всем тем, от чего Джаред не раз страдал в детстве, что ненавидел и чего старался избегать всеми силами.  
  
Тихий скрип вывел Дженсена из задумчивости. Он вышел в коридор и заметил, что дверь мастерской приоткрыта. В темный коридор из щели пробивались неверный желтоватый свет и отчетливый запах сандаловых благовоний.  
  
Дженсен рискнул подойти и заглянуть.  
  
— Джаред?  
  
Он никогда раньше не пересекал порога мастерской. И не знал, как именно оборудовал свою рабочую зону Джаред. Предполагал наличие стеллажей, пары мольбертов и еще каких-либо вещей, нужных художникам. Но абсолютно точно был уверен, что освещенный светом свечей небольшой алтарь у дальней от окна стены не входит в их число.  
  
Джаред в длинной накидке стоял на коленях спиной к Дженсену и неразборчиво шептал что-то на испанском. Над его головой курился дым от тлеющей возле одной из свечей соломинки.  
  
Не окликая и не спрашивая разрешения, Дженсен прошел и остановился у Джареда за спиной.  
  
— …muerte adorada, te suplico encarecidamente que con esa fuerza titanica que Dios te dio*… — голос звучал глухо, как будто из-под маски. Джаред не замечал присутствия Дженсена или просто не обращал внимания.  
  
Помимо семи синих свечей на алтаре стояли три фигурки, олицетворяющие Белую, Золотую и Черную Смерть, утопающие в бордово-желтых бархатцах, красных и белых розах. Перед белой лежали плитка шоколада и два ярких леденца в прозрачной обертке. Перед красной жидким янтарем мерцал коньяк в снифтере**, а перед черной возвышалась небольшая горка ломтиков хлеба. Перед самим же Джаредом стоял стакан воды.  
  
— …hazme el favor que te pido con esta oracion y yo te ruego y te suplico te dignes de su protectora y de su concedas los favores que yo te pido hasta el ultimo dia, la ultima hora y momento en que su divina majestad ordene llevarme hasta su presencia! Amen!***  
  
Джаред вынул из-под полы накидки клочок бумажки и карандаш, написал на нем «Дженсен Эклз», потом поочередно поднес клочок к каждой свече.  
  
Подпитываемая огнем бумажка моментально вспыхнула и, сгорая, опалила кончики пальцев. Джаред стряхнул пепел в воду и перекрестился.  
  
— Джаред?  
  
Он обернулся. На Дженсена смотрел выбеленный череп с темными провалами глазниц и щек.  
  
— Теперь все будет хорошо, Дженсен… Дженсен! Проснись!  
  
Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел Джареда, нависающего над ним.  
  
— Ты не сказал, во сколько вылет. А сам спишь как младенец!  
  
— Джаред? — сипло спросил Дженсен и огляделся. Он лежал все в той же гостиной на диване. От Джареда пахло одеколоном, красками и потом. Ни горячий воск, ни сандал не перебивали этих запахов.  
  
Дженсен обхватил его за шею и втянул в долгий поцелуй, вынуждая улечься на себя сверху. Отстранился, обхватил двумя ладонями лицо Джареда и, глядя прямо в глаза, произнес:  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Ты мне веришь?  
  
Джаред на мгновение поджал губы и ответил:  
  
— Конечно будет. Я в тебя верю.

**Author's Note:**

> *Обожаемая Смерть, я настоятельно прошу Тебя, чтобы Ты Своей великой силой, данной Тебе Богом…
> 
> **Коньячный бокал тюльпанообразной формы с короткой ножкой для подачи бренди (иногда также эля). Объем — 180-240 мл.
> 
> ***сделай мне одолжение, о котором я прошу у Тебя в этой новене, и я прошу тебя, соизволь быть его Защитницей и предоставь ему благосклонность, которую я прошу у Тебя до последнего дня, последнего часа и до момента, когда божественный Судья повелит мне стать перед Тобой! Аминь!


End file.
